


anyway, as always

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, may need to change rating, well. multiple break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: If you want me to stay for the rest of my life, you got me.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	anyway, as always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitterheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/gifts).



> to **kii** for vlockers
> 
> the moment i saw "sylvix as exes" i knew i had to do something with it. so....... thank you for the inspiration. it is very big brain of you. hope you enjoy! much love!

As always, Felix shows up on Sylvain’s couch — unplanned, unprompted, and uninvited.

Sylvain knows Felix is in there the moment he turns the lock to the door of his apartment, the key catching. The second deadbolt isn’t locked. A Felix habit.

He takes a breath, taking an extra moment to slip the keys back into his pocket, and he opens the door. His eyes immediately go to the middle of the couch, where indeed, Felix sits with one leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed. If Felix was staring at anything, he no longer is, his dark eyes meeting Sylvain’s right away.

“I’m surprised how clean this place is,” Felix remarks. 

“Oh, you know how immaculate I usually keep my space—”

“No misplaced  _ clothing _ anywhere.”

At this, Sylvain snaps his mouth shut and gives him a warm smile. “Good to see you again as well, Felix. How are you doing today?” He throws his briefcase onto the couch across from Felix, and he pulls off his suit jacket, throwing it onto the floor. “There,” he declares, loosening the tie around his neck. “Clothes on the floor, just as you like.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Sylvain knows. He just doesn’t care.

“Can I get you something to drink? Maybe something sweet to go with?”

“No. And I don’t like sweets.”

“I know,” Sylvain sighs, slumping into the seat next to Felix, one arm over the back of the couch behind Felix. He watches Felix’s face, but Felix doesn’t stop staring at the coaster on the coffee table in front of him. Sylvain doesn’t suppose it’s a very pleasing coaster to look at, but it’s also not his face — which he presumes is what Felix is avoiding.

Felix doesn’t say a word. Felix can go a  _ long  _ while without saying a word, so Sylvain takes a loud breath in and out, breaking the silence. 

“What are you here for then, Felix?” he asks. But then he answers his own question, with a lilt in his voice. “Oh, for  _ me _ ? Oh,  _ no,  _ you  _ didn’t _ . How  _ sweet _ of you to think of me.” 

Sylvain lets his arm fall from the back of the couch over Felix’s shoulders, but Felix shrugs his arm off.

It’s a half-effort denial at best. Sylvain’s hand still drapes over his opposite shoulder, and his crossed arms and legs seem to loosen.

“Oh, I know,” Sylvain continues, looking back up from Felix’s knees to his face. “You’re here to return my keys.”

At this, Felix’s resoluteness breaks a little. Sylvain can feel it in the silence.

“No,” Felix finally admits.

The way he says it pinches Sylvain’s heart. Felix says it so softly — it almost reminds him of the many other times he’s said no before. 

No, to leaving Faergheus. 

No, to moving in together.

No, to a ring. 

And the  _ way  _ he says no. It tastes like the silence between ‘yes, I will love you forever’ and ‘but you know better than to think this would work out.’ 

At the time, Sylvain wanted to speak it into existence. If they said it enough, he thought, everything would work out. But there’s too much history to be unsaid, too much future to fuck up, and now Sylvain will take  _ anything _ he can get from Felix.

Anything is better than nothing, whether hate, anger, disgust —  _ anything _ .

“I think it’s sweet that you’re always checking up on me and making sure I’m not in any kind of  _ trouble _ ,” Sylvain then says. He tilts his head toward Felix. “Don’t worry though, I’m practicing safe sex and so far, no one’s threatened to kill me. At the very most, I got blocked by a whole group of—”

Sylvain feels Felix bristle under his touch. “I don’t need to hear about that shit.”

But Felix often mixes up his needs and his wants. 

Sylvain decides not to mention this now.

“Well then, what exactly do you need right now?” he asks him instead.

“I don’t need anything from you.”

Sylvain lets the silence hang between them before he props his arm back around Felix. This time, Felix doesn’t deny his touch. 

“If not  _ from _ me,” Sylvain says, his lips nearing Felix’s ear, “then what about just me?”

It’s not a question. 

Felix’s golden eyes flicker, meeting Sylvain’s. His lips part slightly, and his eyes slowly descend— 

“Funny, I distinctly remember you telling me that we shouldn’t see each other anymore,” Sylvain murmurs, interrupting the moment. “Bad for both of us, right?”

Felix’s right eyebrow twitches subtly as he snaps his eyes back up to Sylvain’s eyes. “Shut up. You’re so fucking annoying.”

“Yes!” Sylvain replies, forcing a sparkle in his eyes. “Those were the  _ exact _ words you used. You have a great memory.”

Felix snorts soundlessly.

Sylvain gives him a small smile. “You haven’t changed at all.”

“Neither have you.”

Sylvain watches Felix’s eyes. Felix doesn’t break eye contact for another long while, but eventually his eyes drop to Sylvain’s lips. Sylvain follows his lead.

“This is precisely why we broke up, you know,” Sylvain reminds him.

Felix doesn’t even blink. “I know,” he says.

And he leans in to kiss him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh? this kinda ended up longer than i intended. and. depending on my inspiration, i might add an extra chapter. which. will definitely bump up the rating, to say it nicely lmao.
> 
> you know where to [find me](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep)


End file.
